1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device capable of switching between a two-dimensional displaying mode and three-dimensional displaying mode, and more particularly, to a display device capable of switching between a two-dimensional displaying mode and three-dimensional displaying mode and comprising floating electrodes to decrease driving voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The three-dimensional displaying technique principle uses a method where the left and right eyes of a viewer receive different images. The images received by the left and right eyes are overlapped and analyzed by the brain for the viewer to sense a three-dimensional image having gradation and depth. The current three-dimensional displaying technique uses a barrier LC cell technique which uses an optical grating to block light, for eyes to generate parallax, so that a three-dimensional image may be sensed. However, this technique has an issue which reduces brightness of the images.
Another technique which switches between a two-dimensional displaying mode and three-dimensional displaying mode uses liquid crystal lenses. The conventional liquid crystal technique uses an electric field to drive liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer for the long axis of the liquid crystal molecules to change orientations according to the electric field to form a lens-like structure. However, as shown in FIG. 1 which shows a rotation simulating diagram of switching cells of liquid crystal lenses under the condition where 6.5V is applied, distance between the electrodes 102 and 104 of the conventional liquid crystal lens is too great. Since liquid crystals between the electrodes 102 and 104 are too far away from the electrodes 102 and 104, electric power lines cannot reach the central portion of the liquid crystal lens and it is not easy for the liquid crystal molecules at the central portion to rotate. Accordingly, large voltages, such as 15V˜25V, are required to drive liquid crystal molecules at the central portion between the two electrodes 102 and 104 for forming a liquid crystal lens with gradient-index.